User talk:Gem Sparklebutt
Welcome Hello there Sparklebutt, I'm planning on getting some admin rights because it seems like the current admin is away and the other two admins/bureaucrats seem to not have been active for 5-8 months. I'm mainly just looking for article deletion/source page editing rights and some additional special pages if there is vandalism. I'd like your opinion on this. Thanks. vegeance 03:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : I certainly think that there should be someone with admin rights who is an active user. (Not me) Other than that I couldn't really say. Gem Sparklebutt 19:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I was wondering if you had the pet icons for the pet page. vegeance 03:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : I don't really intend to get too involved with the F.U. wiki. Just do a bit here and there when the whim takes me. I'll probably get fascinated by something else in a month or two's time. Gem Sparklebutt 19:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : : I think the reply functionality button has more to do so with the wikia servers, the user's computer/connection, whether the person is blocked or not and other stuff. Although, I get what you mean with helping people with technical problems. Badger Dealings : I'll send the badger to you; meet me up in kong chat or reply here. vegeance 13:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Cheers! I've just made sure I'm at max health so I don't drop dead in the first round ;-). Ready any time. Do you want a return badger, money, or my eternal gratitude? (Eternal gratitude may be subject to longevity issues, terms and conditions apply) Gem Sparklebutt 13:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll send it from Madeline Heaven (scorpiax2), you can mail mail the returning fubars to Candice Kent (ScorpiaX) ^^. vegeance 13:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: It might help if I have the friend link for Madeline Heaven (scorpiax2) just to make sure everything goes smoothly. Gem Sparklebutt 13:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: http://tinyurl.com/scorpiax2 vegeance 13:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Whoot I won! :-P Fubars should be on the way to Candice Kent (unless I made a horrible error and sent it to the wrong Scorpia ... suddenly I wish that there was a 'SENT' box in the mail system. I don't think I got it wrong, though. ^ ^;; Gem Sparklebutt 13:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) uh huh vegeance 15:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Move Request Done vegeance 15:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. I've gone back to Firefox 3.6 and it appears to be behaving properly now. Gem Sparklebutt 15:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :: .WikiaMainContent { width: -moz-available;} :: I think its this line of code that is doing it, I'm not sure. Anyhow you should delete your cache if you can, and I need your input in regards to whether the wiki looks better or not with the extra stretched wide white space on all pages like Enemies for example or Items ::Also, I'm interested if you want this code to be added onto your personal.js. :::code This collapses the side rail bar to the right. eclair done~ vegeance 14:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Guild Raid Info Yes I know they updated it recently; I just forgot to revise the sections and update them. The previous update would consume 1AP upon entering the dungeon and/or killing whelps. Vandalism Reversion Thanks for your quick response in regards to the anonymous user changing up all the links. By the way, if you ever need additional help just ask me. There's also a rollback button in the history page if you need to use it. It bypasses all of the user's edits and can immediately revert to the previous editor's version. vegeance 12:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Interface Editing Hello, I just recently added some code onto your wikia.js file. I was wondering if it looked like http://i52.tinypic.com/34eygw6.png or not. If theres any browser problems/etc. You can revert it at here. I don't like the chat popping out either; I rather it be minimized and preferential (opt-in/out), nevertheless its function can still be useful. I'm waiting for a friend of mine to code the killing chat .css. I wish wikia had a preferences button for chat though, anyhow I'll try to get to it ASAP. Sorry about the annoying chatbar (maybe if I can have re-scaled with just the button at the top or something) vegeance 00:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC)